I'm not ready uncle
by Maewan
Summary: Pour Fili, le jour du couronnement est venu et même s'il se pensait prêt pour ce grand évènement dans sa vie, la peur s'insinue doucement mais surement en lui. S'il n'était pas aussi bien préparé qu'il le pensait? S'il n'était pas capable de gouverner aussi bien que son oncle? S'il n'était pas capable de comprendre les attentes du peuple? DEFI RP


**Bonjour à tous, et voilà je suis de retour avec un nouveau texte. Pour résumé, je suis inscrite sur un RPG du hobbit et nous avons des défis consistant à composer des rps solos sur un thème donné. Cette fois, il fallait raconter le songe de notre personnage , voici donc de quoi rêve Fili lors de leur route vers Erebor.**

* * *

Fili s'était levé avec la boule au ventre ce matin-là. Le grand jour était arrivé… et malgré les années de préparation pour cet événement, le blond était terrifié en se disant que si ce jour était de fête pour le peuple, car chaque couronnement était important, lui ne pouvait étouffer la tristesse qui lui enserrait la gorge car son oncle, Thorin, était mort il y a quelques jours seulement, d'une belle mort, un grand âge qu'il espérait atteindre voire dépasser un jour lointain. Alors certes, il était dans le jour le plus important de sa vie, en train de se parer comme cela avait été le cas de son oncle des années plus tôt, aidé de son frère qui tentait de le dérider et d'autres personnes dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom tant il était angoissé. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait plus simplement être le Prince Régent, qui épaulait son oncle et apprenait des propos et actes de son prédécesseur. Maintenant, il était seul, il allait devoir se souvenir de tout ce qui lui avait été appris et faire en sorte de se hisser au rang de ses ancêtres, de subvenir aux attentes du peuple… mais s'il échouait ? S'il devenait celui qui allait entacher la lignée de Durin de la honte de son échec ?

Thorin lui dirait sans doute que l'on n'était jamais totalement près… Kili le regardait avec l'air de lui affirmer ces mots qu'il voulait entendre. Trois coups furent donnés à la porte. Une voix lourde, grave, lui annonçait qu'il était l'heure et son inquiétude remontait en flèche. Impossible de faire machine arrière, il avait été préparé depuis sa prime jeunesse, connaissait toutes les ficelles du rôle qui lui incombait et surtout, il avait choisi avec soin les nains qui formeront son conseil. Tous triés sur le volet… après avoir regardé si dans les familles de ces nains personnes n'avait un jour été accusé d'un crime grave ou d'une tentative de trahison envers sa famille. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard et de fait, chacun de ces nains avait sa confiance la plus totale.

**« Il est temps… »** soufflait-il, plus pour se donner du courage que pour les autres personnes dans la pièce avec lui. Il était habitué à marcher vers la salle du trône, depuis des années maintenant, pourtant jamais la route entre ses appartements et cet endroit ne lui avait semblée si longue. Sur son passage, quelques nains se hâtaient pour rejoindre la foule qui devait déjà attendre pour assister à la cérémonie… des gardes l'entouraient pour le préserver d'un éventuel attentat envers sa personne. Parmi eux, le petit Loìn… enfin… petit… il était adulte désormais, une barbe noire couvrait une partie de son visage et il pouvait arborer fièrement les tresses qui l'ornait. Pour lui aussi, ces derniers jours avaient été difficile. Tout comme eux, il avait eu l'impression de perdre – une fois de plus – un père qu'il avait trouvé en son oncle, à force de le voir rôder autour de leur famille alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin sans barbe – mais avec du caractère quand il s'y mettait – le futur roi avait fini par voir en lui un autre petit frère à protéger. La vie était ironique, maintenant ce drôle de bonhomme le protégeait, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à l'appeler un jour 'mon roi' dans le cercle privé, ils étaient une famille, unis dans cette même douleur. Loìn allait être son chef de la garde, son conseillé sur le plan militaire quand cela serait nécessaire, personne ne pouvait être mieux placé que ce nain qui lui avait un jour dit, avant le départ pour Erebor : _'Un jour, moi je serais un guerrier et je te protègerais'_. Il avait pensé à une parole de gamin, un rêve d'enfant qui passerait… et il était là aujourd'hui, après des années de formations. En bien des points, ce gosse lui rappelait Thorin, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, sauf quand il avait quelque chose de réellement important à dire. Il était maladroit avec les gens, surtout avec les émotions… comme cette fois où il avait tenté d'approcher une naine et que, sans doute perturbé par la beauté de cette dernière, lui avait dit que ses cheveux était à n'en pas douter aussi poisseux que doux, ce qui lui avait valu une réaction assez virulente et pour lui, des rougeurs incroyables. Pour sa défense, il pensait sans doute au fait qu'il avait les mains extrêmement moites à ce moment. Mais en apprenant cette histoire le soir, les membres de la lignée de Durin avait bien rit du malheur de Loìn et lui rappelaient encore de temps à autre.

La Garde venait de s'arrêter devant les grandes portes qui allaient faire entrer le futur roi dans 'la fosse aux lions'. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient closes, Fili pouvait entendre le brouhaha du peuple, qui semblait raisonner à l'unisson avec son cœur.

**_« Vous êtes près Majesté ? »_**

Cette phrase fit tiquer Fili une fois encore. Il était seul maintenant, son frère et les autres membres de leur famille était déjà à l'intérieur, à la place qui était leur pour ce jour. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte pivotait légèrement. Cela venait de l'intérieur et les gardes se préparaient à repousser toute éventuelle attaque, cela se devinait à la tension dans leurs membres… pourtant, cette dernière retombait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, car une petite tête blonde venait d'apparaître, vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat et au regard aussi clair que celui de son père, qui vint directement passer ses bras autour du nain qu'il cherchait, un large sourire sur son visage et son pouce à la bouche.

_« Che m'ennuie papa… on rentre à la maison ? »_  
**« Frerin… »**

Fili n'avait pût s'empêcher de sourire en soulevant ce petit bonhomme, son fils qui avait eu 5 ans il y a quelques semaines et qui, de toute évidence, avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère et son oncle pour venir le retrouver. Lui aussi aimerait bien rentrer et faire comme si ce jour ne comptait pas… mais il ne le pouvait pas.

**« Papa doit faire quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui… tu te souviens… nous en avons parlé hier. »**

Une moue sur le visage, le jeune Frerin hochait la tête, apparemment pas ravis de partager son papa avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui – comme souvent en fait – avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, avec ses mots d'enfants.

_« Tu vas devenir un roi comme papy Thorin. Parce que papy il est très fatigué alors il est allé faire dodo avec grand pépé Thror et papy ton papa. Mais quand papy il va revenir, tu seras plus roi hein ? Parce que si tu restes un roi, tu vas être comme papy Thorin, t'auras pas beaucoup le temps de jouer avec moi… et je veux pas… t'es mon papa moi… »_

Fili eut un rire en entendant cela, et ne manquait pas les expressions amusées que les gardes tentaient de dissimuler en entendant la possessivité du jeune prince envers son père. En même temps, il y en aurait tellement à raconter au sujet du petit Frerin… comme l'époque où il ne marchait pas encore et se laissait porter en s'asseyant sur la cape de son père, son rire emplissant la montagne… en fait, il était rare de voir le père sans le fils. Un lien fort les unissaient depuis le premier jour et le prince qui avait autrefois affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant était devenu le père poule que l'on connaissait, et il allait avoir un autre enfant d'ici quelques temps, sa femme lui avait annoncé peu avant la mort de Thorin. Fili espérait avoir une fille, pour pouvoir avoir une excuse pour la suivre partout et refuser tous ses prétendants. Frerin n'était pas encore au courant, ses parents redoutaient qu'il soit jaloux du bébé avant sa naissance, et puis… cela ne se voyait pas encore. Ils avaient le temps.

Après avoir rassuré son enfant sur le fait qu'il allait toujours trouver du temps pour lui, Fili reposait le petit au sol et lui conseillait de retourner dans la salle avec les autres. Peine perdu… le petit blond refusait en bloc et s'accrochait à sa jambe en posant sur lui des yeux larmoyants. La peste soit de sa faiblesse face à ce regard… autant il pouvait être intraitable en affaire… autant il était incapable de résister son fils. Sa famille était sans doute sa plus grande faiblesse, il allait devoir prendre garde à ce que personne ne le remarque, autrement, il allait être facilement atteint.

S'abaissant au niveau de l'enfant, Fili passait une main dans ses cheveux avait de caresser ses joues :

**« Écoute Frerin… voilà ce que l'on va faire… tu peux rester avec moi et m'accompagner dans la salle. Tu vas marcher côté de moi et m'accompagner au trône de papy Thorin… tu pourras rester à côté de moi. »**  
_« Comme toi quand t'es debout à côté de papy quand il commande ? »_ s'exclamait l'enfant, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
**« Oui voilà, exactement pareil. Tu penses être assez grand pour ça ? »**  
_« VI ! » _  
**« Alors c'est parfait. »** rétorquait Fili en riant, avant de relever son visage et se redresser. Cette fois, ils avaient assez perdu de temps. **« Nous pouvons y aller. »**

A nouveau, les gardes chargés d'ouvrir les portes s'avancèrent et d'un même geste, ouvrait les deux battants, comme au ralentit. Simultanément, le calme s'était fait dans la grande salle de cérémonie et tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction et le mirent extrêmement mal à l'aise. Profondément, Fili inspirait et le petit groupe se mettait en marche, prenant le passage qui se formait pour laisser passer la procession et le futur souverain. Devant lui, le trône se dressait mais aussi le nain qui allait, d'ici quelques instants, faire de lui le roi sous la montagne. Sur un socle, la couronne qu'avait portée Thorin attendait son nouveau propriétaire. Elle lui avait toujours semblée très lourde autant par le poids qu'elle devait faire, que par celui des responsabilités qu'elle symbolisait. Des heures semblèrent passer entre son entrée dans la salle et son arrivée devant le trône. Il n'avait pas manqué de saluer poliment les nains qui s'étaient inclinés sur son passage et désormais, il leur faisait face. Face à tous ceux qui allaient dépendre de ses décisions.

Nous pouvions commencer… et vint le temps du discours qu'il devait faire. Son serment, celui qu'il avait appris des nuits entières pour être certain de ne pas en oublier une syllabe. Le petit Frerin le regardait avec admiration, Kili lui faisait un signe discret pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, son épouse affichait simplement un sourire doux et sa mère… sa chère mère souriait aussi mais des larmes brillaient aussi dans ses yeux, de tristesse ou de fierté ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour commencer son premier discourt devant ce trône, dans quelques instants, il allait recevoir le pouvoir et la peur vint le paralyser. Son esprit s'était vidé. Il ne se souvenait plus… de rien… d'aucun élément composant le serment royal… alors qu'il l'avait encore préparé avant de dormir et ce matin en se levant, se le répétant en boucle alors qu'il se préparait.

* **Ce n'est pas possible… j'étais près… Thorin m'a dit que j'étais près… allez Fili… souvient toi… rappelles-toi de ce fichu serment… ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la panique** *

Dans la salle, des murmures commençaient à se faire entendre suite à son silence. Tous se demandaient pourquoi il ne disait mot… c'était fichu… totalement… Fili se sentait oppressé, prisonnier… il voulait sortir et sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, ses jambes le firent quitter la salle en courant. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, est-ce qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler ? Sans doute, car tout devint subitement noir.

* * *

Quand il ouvrait de nouveau les yeux, Fili était… dehors ? Un regard circulaire lui fit voir Bofur en train de monter la garde, Thorin en train de dormir d'un œil comme à son habitude… un rêve… ce n'était qu'un rêve… effrayant. Il n'était pas sur le point de devenir roi… ils étaient tous là, en route pour Erebor, son oncle était encore jeune et vivant, en bonne santé… il n'était que Fili. C'était bien assez.


End file.
